Hanging on
by Spoby101
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been friends for a long time... but with friendship someone always delevopes feelings, the question is who falls first.
1. Chapter 1

He remembered it clearly, the day he met her. He treasured that day that he laid his eyes on the brunette beauty.

-12 years ago-

They were eight. Spencer with her perfect pigtails and a flowery dress, surrounded by a group of friends. On the other hand Toby sat alone looking up at the sky from the bench in the playground in his dark grey hoodie and jeans.

Then it happened.

She walked up to him, she didn't look scared which surprised Toby. Most people were scared by the way he dressed, saying he looked like the bad guys from the scary movies that they had recently watched. She looked at him and then she said the one thing he'd never forget

" can I sit with you?"

He stuttered the words out but eventually replied "sure" okay maybe it was more like "s-sure" but he was nervous, and she was beautiful. She sat and talked to him about the school and they laughed and smiled and couldn't seem to get enough of each other. But then she said something that made his smile fade.

"Don't tell my friends about this. The smiling and stuff, me liking you."

He was heart broken, was this all just a game to her? He was going to speak but was interrupted by her speaking again.

" I want to be the one to tell them they were wrong about you. You're a great guy Tobes." He touched her hand and smiled at her. And said something that shocked even himself.

" You're beautiful"

She blushed and he felt his heart skip so many beats. He had to say something, anything to make this less awkward.

"Id like to get to know you more."

And with that day came years of friendship, love, and the next chapter of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T IGNORE THIS BECAUSE I DO WHEN I READ FANFICS SO I KNOW YOU WILL TOO. Okay guys before I start this story if youre actually reading this please review so I get the hint to continue… you know? Haha love you guys **

Tobys (pov)

8 years later, were I still have a crush on the beautiful Spencer Hastings. We are best friends and the thing is

I want to be so much more.

I want to be able to hold her hand...

and kiss her neck...

and play with her hair...

but I can't.

She goes for guys that are in a league that I'm obviously not a part of, her league. Oh and we're best friends, I'm beyond friend zoned. I have known Spencer for years, her parents included, and I could never fit the standards. So until the day I build up the courage to tell her how much she means to me I write inside an old copy of the book "A Walk To Remember" with stapled in notebook pages. I flip through the pages and stop when I see the picture I put of Spencer and I, it was taken just a bit above our torsos I had my hands wrapped around her waist while she poked my chest. I smiled at the memory. I flip again and see the notes we used to write each other when we were your younger, back then I was so straightforward. I read a couple lines and most of it consists of

You're beuutifull

You're sweat

You're amwazing.

I was 8 so I have to give myself some credit for trying. Then I hear a knock on my door and I go to open it when I see a face a I know all too well.

There she is, and as always

She's beautiful.

"Hey babe" she says. "I didn't know you were coming over today." I said. She frowned, all the happiness in her face washed away, "Do you not want me to be here?" She said in a quiet voice. "Spencer, are you crazy? You know you're welcome here any time, c'mon lets go make breakfast."

After eating the pancakes we made I manned up.

"Hey Spence."

"What Tobes?"

" Want to go to a movie tomorrow?"

" Of course Toby."

I smiled, this was going to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I really recommend listening to **** watch?v=air48GMTZLU**** during this chapter.**

I had gotten everything planned now.

I was going to take Spencer to my best friend, Caleb, garage and set up rose pedals and candle lit dinner of her favorites. Pizza and doughnuts. As unromantic as that sounds, they are her favorite. And she's my favorite. So I went to pick her up it was 6:50 and I drove to her house. I knocked on the door and she came down. Damn.

She had curled her hair and had a skirt which showcased all over legs and I mean practically all of her legs.

"God damn."

She giggled at my reaction "Do I look that good?"

I smiled at her "Beyond."

We got into the car and the radio was down low. Then all over a sudden Spencer's breath hitched. I squirmed in my seat, does she notice were going in the opposite direction of the movies?

Then she practically screams

"I LOVE THIS SONG."

And she turns it up. I can't help but listen to the songs lyrics and I just feel it fall right into my life

_Without you I just can't get by so I'm _

_Hanging on to every word you speak because it's all I need_

And I look over at her singing and I just can't help but my smile

_Hanging on to every word you say_

_To light up my way _

_Even every little whisper I'm _

_Hanging on as if it were my life _

Eventually I join in and she pokes me " Tobias Cavanaugh you sound like a dying fucking pig" and she starts cracking up.

_I'm hanging on _

Then she just locks eyes with me and gives me a sweet smile

_You know me better than I know myself _

_Better than anybody else _

_Your love is sounding like a ringing bell _

_Oh, oh, I won't let go_

Then I kissed her. And she kissed me back with so much force I fell against the chair and it broke back and I pulled over and we made out. I bit down on her lip and she let out a moan then

Haha bullshit, I smiled back.

Then we pulled into the garage.


End file.
